Broche
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Damian solo fue amable, ofreciéndole su broche de Robin, Raven no entendía porque los demás titanes armaban tanto alboroto.


**Broche.**

**Damian solo fue amable, ofreciéndole su broche de Robin, Raven no entendía porque los demás titanes armaban tanto alboroto.**

Su mano derecha desprendió su energía oscura, centrándola en el objetivo, en pocos segundos aquel pesado sofá se elevó unos cuantos centímetros, varios gritos se hicieron escuchar arriba del mueble, más Raven los ignoró, dirigiendo su vista debajo del sillón, encontró varias cosas menos lo que buscaba.

Lentamente dejó el sofá en el suelo, mientras su mano izquierda ajustaba el agarre en la tela.

Con su empatía pudo sentir la curiosidad de sus compañeros, más así como llegó desapareció con una escena en la televisión que les llamó la atención a todos.

O al menos a los que estaban en el sofá, pues al voltear, los ojos de Robin, detrás de aquella máscara verde la observaban con detenimiento.

Nada se le pasaba.

Sin soltar su capa, avanzó hasta él, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor, la parte de la máscara donde se ubicaba la ceja se elevó.

—Has estado de aquí para allá todo el día, ¿Qué buscas?

—Perdí el broche que sostiene mi capa _Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo ante tan vergonzosa revelación.

Y es que, ¿Cómo era posible que ella perdiera algo tan importante? Peor aún, algo que siempre llevaba con ella, por más que intentaba, no recordaba donde lo dejo, incluso en la mañana creyó que era una estúpida broma de Garfield o Conner.

Si fuera otra persona, Damian se burlaría ante tal descuido, pero como se trataba de Raven, lo único que podía hacer sería ayudarla a buscar una solución a su dilema, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a incorporar, al instante Raven la tomó.

Ambos caminaron hasta el cuarto del actual Robin, donde él la invitó a pasar y esperar sentada en la cama.

El cuarto era el doble de lo normal, y estaba lleno de instrumentos para entrenar, la katanna que anteriormente usaba Damian se encontraba guindada en una repisa, al igual que una que otra arma peligrosa.

—Ten _La voz de Robin hizo que volteará, sus ojos se encontraron frente algo dorado— Te ayudará a sostener tu capa mientras recuperas el tuyo.

Raven tomó el objeto abriendo los ojos al encontrar el icono de Robin, sus ojos subieron al rostro de Damian.

—Tengo tiempo que no lo uso, tengo tres más en un cajón, los anteriores Robin's me los dieron, ese es el mío, puedes usarlo hasta que encuentres tu broche.

—Gracias _Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, y antes de que pudiera colocárselo, Damian tomó el broche, colocándolo él mismo.

Cuando estuvo listo, Raven miro el broche, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus dedos rozaron el icono de Robin, al tiempo que elevaba la vista para agradecerle, se encontró con la fija mirada de Damian, no sabía en qué momento se quitó su máscara, lo que si sabía es que esas esmeraldas parecían brillar.

—Perfecto _Lo escucho susurrar antes de inclinarse y pegar su frente a la de ella— Te queda mejor que a mi Beloved.

Así como se acercó se alejó, dejando a la chica estática, era la primera vez que la llamaba así.

Raven salió de su aturdimiento al ver como esté abría la puerta, y se hacía a un lado para que ella pasará.

Ambos regresaron al living, y se encontraron con todos los titanes hablando con Kori y Dick.

Raven se acercó, sentándose al lado de Starfire, mientras Damian mantenía su distancia.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Nightwing notará que Raven llebava un broche nuevo, y no cualquier broche, si no el que tenía el icono de Robin, instintivamente giro su vista, encontrándose con la sonrisa ladina que Damian ponía cuando se salía con la suya.

Antes de poder indagar sobre el asunto, el grito de felicidad de Starfire los alertó a todos, las manos de la Tamaraneana fueron al broche, solo eso basto para que los demás titanes notaran el accesorio nuevo de Raven.

Preguntas iban y venían, ante una confusa Raven, no entendiendo bien porque tanto alboroto, solo era un broche ¿Qué tenía de malo que ella lo llevará?

Damian se mantuvo al margen, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

**Extra:**

Pasada la noche Robin fue a la sala de control, donde se encargaba de vigilar cada rincón de la ciudad.

Apenas ingreso un destello lo hizo fijar su vista en el piso, encontrando el broche que su amiga tanto busco.

Lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego se aseguraría de regresárselo… Tal vez después de una semana, o dos… O en unos meses…

**Finalizado.**

**¡El Damirae es canon! Después de tanto tiempo, el tráiler de la JLD2 nos confirmó que el Damirae será canon, seguro eso ya lo sabían, yo me enteré el jueves, y lo primero que hice fue hacer ese dibujo de Rae, y está historia, no he dormido… Estoy cansada, pero feliz, espero que lo disfruten.**

**No quise extenderme mucho, porque cuando lo hice ya no aguantaba el sueño, espero que quedará bien, y no tenga muchos errores.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Ángel sin Luz/Blekk-Universe.**


End file.
